Werewolf's Mate
by KiAnson
Summary: During the one of the scariest moments in Hinata Dorm, Keitaro finds himself in the arms of a werewolf who claims that he's his mate and there is no promise girl. Is he telling the truth or is he lying? But one thing is the absolute truth: Hina Urashima's a powerful and dangerous mage. AU OOC het/yaoi harem alert.
1. Here to protect

Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu and Darkstalkers belong to Capcom.

I got bored and tried out a crossover fanfiction. Warning: this is yaoi /het harem but main pairing is Keitaro/Jon Talbain. Plus Felicia will be included, too. Fun...

Keitaro finds Kitsune sitting by hot-springs, passed out drunk. He dropped his cleaning supplies and ran toward her. "Kitsune, are you okay?"

The drunk gambler just snored softly.

'Great, she had to fallen asleep here.' The landlord slapped her cheek gently as he could. "Please wake up! This isn't a good place for you sleep." _'Plus I don't know if Naru and/or Motoko coming soon or not.'_

"What did you do to her?" Both Naru and Motoko, clad in towels yelled at him.

_'Just my luck!'_ Keitaro groaned as he turned around to see two angry girls. "I didn't do anything! I found her like this!"

Motoko took out her sword out. "Urashima, you're a vile disgusting man trying to take advantage of an unconscious woman." She scoffed.

"I didn't know that she was going to be here. She was like this when I arrived." Keitaro insisted.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Naru hissed.

"Keitaro, not there…." Kitsune muttered softly. "You know I'm ticklish there…"

"You were saying?" The honey-brunette's voice was fueled with rage while the landlord was fearing for his life.

"Urashima, that's it! I had enough of your perverted stunts!"

'Someone. please help me...' Keitaro was praying to himself but he heard a unique noise. "Did you hear something howling?"

"Quit stalling and take your punishment like a man." Naru got her fist ready for an attack as her friend did the same with her sword.

"Stop this at once!" An athletic built man with bluish silver hair landed in front of them. "Get away from him!"

"Who are you? How did you get here?"

"It's none of your business. All you girls need to know you hurt my mate and you will pay for it!" The strange man growled. In one swift move, he knocked Naru into an unconscious state. "You're worthless piece of shit!"

"How dare you hurt her!" Motoko let out an attack at him.

The stranger managed to dodged it and he snarled as he recognized her sword technique."Please tell me that you had a good reason to attack me."

"You're defending a man who assaulted one of my good friends."

"Is that even true?" The silver haired man sneered. "Did you even hear his side?"

"Why bother? You men are all the same; lying perverts." Motoko gripped onto her sword even tighter. "Knowing him, he was trying to rape her."

"Keitaro isn't like that." The strange man's anger was growing even more intense.

"You don't know about him at all."

"I do know him and your family. Your family stood for honor and purity of life! How can you protect life when you only willing to safeguard only women? You defiled your family's name!"

Speechless and enraged, Motoko begins to attack the unknown man again but this time, he was ready for her. As she swings her sword at him, he smirked.

"I found an opening." He grabbed her hand before she could use her weapon. "Weakling!" He punched her in her stomach which cause her to black out. She collapsed on the floor with her sword fallen few feet away from her. "Who are you people?" The bluish silver-haired man walked toward the landlord. The young man was in shock on what he saw, a stranger defended him but he cowered in fear. "Keitaro… what did those girls did to you?" He carried the landlord in his arms and went to the nearest empty room. He gently placed Keitaro on the floor and he sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need to rest." The landlord tried to get up. "Thank you for helping me but who are you?"

"You don't recognize me, Keitaro? It's me, Jon Talbain. How can you forgot me?" Talbain watched the young man tried to stand up and failed as he slipped. He caught him and make him sit on his lap.

"I'm sorry." Keitaro looked nervously as his rescuer strokes his arm while nuzzled his neck. 'Who is this guy?'

"Why are you scared of me, love? I'm your mate and I'm not going to hurt you unless you're into that." Talbain licked his ear to calm him down.

"No and I'm not gay..." Keitaro wanted to moved away but instead he felt his body involuntarily relaxed for some unknown reasons.

"Nobody says you're gay but you're mated to me."

"You kept saying that I'm your mate. How and when?"

"You did forget me." Talbain felt his heart ache. "Hina will pay!"

"What did my grandmother do this time?"

"She took you away and I'm letting anyone take you away from me ever again!" He was nearly in tears. "I felt so empty without you."

The landlord was amazed to hear about this strange man felt about him. "I'm sorry but I really don't know who you are."

Talbain sighed. He didn't know what's worse, he had lost his mate for the longest period of time or his mate forget who he is. "It doesn't matter now. I found you now." He drew Keitaro into a warm embrace. The longer that he held his beloved one, he begins to recall memories of him and Keitaro. The nostalgic feelings was overwhelming him so much that he had no choice but let his emotions go and cry into his mate's shoulder. "Keitaro…"

As much he want to run away from Talbain, Keitaro couldn't leave him like that so he returned the hug. "I'm not going anywhere."

AN: I'm debating if I should write lemons or not. hmm... What do you think?


	2. Remember

As you can tell by rating going up, there will be lemons of either MM, MF or MMF. whoot!

Dragon, thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Guest, thanks... I guess...

flashback 

'_How did I get here?' _Keitaro finds himself on the floor of spare dorm room with a strange man cuddling him from in his sleep. Then it dawn on him. '_Right, that guy who saved me from Naru and Motoko. I don't know who he is or why he helping me?' _He tried to moved away but the man wouldn't budge and the grip around his waist was too secure. He could feel his rescuer's breath tickling on back of his neck. But he felt the other hand about to slip into his pants, he panicked and yelled out. "Excuse me! Please wake up!"

Talbain wasn't too pleased that someone was waking him. "Shit…. shh… for once, I'm sleeping comfortably so shut up!" he grumbled.

"Only if you let me go please…"

Talbain barely opened his eyes. "What?... this better be im….." Once he saw who was in his arms, he was fully awake. He moved around to face him. "Keitaro my mate, I wasn't dreaming this time. You're really back in my life." He kissed him, right on the lips.

The poor landlord was shock but when he tried to protest, the man took the opportunity to slip in his tongue. He wanted to push his so-called mate away yet the kiss was making him weak like a helpless kitten. '_Some strange man is kissing me some strange man is kissing me, why is he kissing me? Why do I like it so much?'_ He didn't know how long the kiss was but he didn't mind at all. Once he could feel the kiss finally ended, he spoke up. "I'm sorry but I don't know you at all."

The harsh reality hits Talbain again. "Fuck, I was hoping that was nightmare." He sat up but had to chuckled when he saw Keitaro got up and he turned his head around to avoid seeing him, with a hint of redness on his cheeks. "What's wrong, mate? Did you see something that you might like?." The silver-haired man stood up.

"No, I'm fine…" Keitaro stopped talking when he felt Talbain embraced him from the back and felt the man's erection poking him on his back.

"Keitaro, I know you too well. You're not fine." Talbain kissed back of Keitaro's neck. His hand traveled to the young man's pants. Once his hand slid in, he happily discovered that Keitaro was also aroused as well. "I can help you with that..."

Keitaro's mind was gone as he felt his ear was getting licked and nibbled while his hard-on was being stroke. '_How did this happening? Why am I'm not stopping him?' _He let out a moan which pleased Talbain.

"It has been awhile and I miss you so much. Apparently, your body misses me. You're already this hard from a simple kiss."

The landlord was speechless. '_Think.. think.. why did he show up? He want to rescue me from them… Naru and Motoko...' _Remember about them was mental shock that woke him up. "Then you know that I made a promise to a girl by the sandbox when I was little kid." He let out a sigh when he felt his private area was left alone. '_I can't believe that I just let this guy molest me.' _

"A promise girl in a sandbox? No, what are you talking about?" Talbain let him go so he can look him, face to face.

Keitaro sighed and told him about the little girl in his childhood and Tokyo U. As he talking to Talbain, he noticed that the man grimaced. '_Is he jealous and why?' _

"I never heard of it."

"Maybe you didn't listen to me."

"Mate, I heard you loud and clear. Maybe someone feed you some false memories about this little girl."

"Why would anyone do that to me? I know she's real."

"Keitaro, I'm not here to fight you but you never told me about her. It's a lie." Talbain grabbed the landlord's hand. "You have to believe me."

"I need to go." Keitaro pried his hand free. '_I can't stay here anymore or else, I might do something that I will regret.' _

"Before you leave, did you say that Hina is your grandmother?"

"Yes, she's my paternal grandmother. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing…." '_What's going on here? What did that fucking hag do to him?' _Talbain wanted to stop his lover from leaving but what can he do? All he can do was watch him exiting the room.

Keitaro ducked into his private washroom. "What's wrong with my body?" He couldn't believe that his body got aroused and so comfortable by that man's touch. He stripped off his clothes and he started to douse his body with a bucket of ice-cold water after another until his erection became limp. "Who is he? I wonder what does he know about Granny Hina?" He mumbled to himself. "If he's that important to me, how come I forgot about him?"

Finally, Kitsune woke up with a hangover headache in the hot springs. '_How did I get here?'_ But to her surprise, she finds Motoko and Naru laid down around her. Something did happened that both them refused to talk about it. But something tells her that it has done with Keitaro. Then again, she can't recalled a situation that didn't involved her clumsy landlord. She want to talk to them some more but the way they glared at her, it tells her to give them some space until they're calm down.

'_I got head out anyway. I won a race and I need to collect my winnings.' _Once she got out of the dorm and into town, she decided to browse around. After looking at few stores, she spotted a guy with bluish silver hair. '_Wow… he's hot….' _ She simply sauntered to the hot stranger. "Hello, my name is Mitsune but I prefer Kitsune. Please feel to use it anyway you want." She smiled at Talbain. "So what's your name?"

"I'm not interested."

"All I ask was your name and I promise that I don't bite much."

"I'm taken so leave me alone!"

"I don't see anybody with you or ring on your finger."

"Its none of your business." Talbain snarled and tried to walk away. But she blocks his path. '_Does she want a death wish?' _"Let me put this thought into your mind, I have no problem with hitting annoying women like you." He growled.

"I got it…." Kitsune walked away from him, quickly as possible.

"Stupid bitch…" Talbain want some fresh air but instead of that, he got hit on by annoying bitch. As he continue on his walk, series of question came into his mind. '_Why and how did Keitaro forget me? Who were those people? Why did they attack him like that?'_ He stared at former Inn_. 'It was very successful and popular inn back then. What was purpose for transforming it to an all-girl dorm?' _

Keitaro was slightly shocked when he saw the type of guest just arrived to the inn. He studied the oddly-colored haired man walked in.

"I need a room." The man spoke when he got to the check-in counter.

"You're a werewolf?!" Keitaro blurted out. He didn't mean to but it just happened. "Sorry…."

"Wait….. how did you know?"

"My mother trained my siblings and me to spot all types of Darkstalkers."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, my family bloodline is riddle with magic. Plus my mother's one of the powerful mages in the world and I'm pathetic one." Keitaro laughed. "My powers hurt me when I used them. So between you and me, you're the normal one."

"Is that suppose to happen?" The werewolf looked at young man.

"No as my mother put it, I'm uniquely gifted."

"So you're not scare of me?"

"No, should I be?" Keitaro wondered. "If you want, I could pretend to frighten." He had mock horror expression on his face. "Oh no, there is scary werewolf around here."

"You're really cute, kid." The feral Darkstalker smirked.

Even though he knew the wolf was being sarcastic, Keitaro couldn't stop himself blushing from the comment. '_Knowing my luck, he probably got a girlfriend.' _ "I'm so sorry, I got sidetracked so what kind of room you want?

"Whatever's that cheapest and available is fine with me. For your information kid, we both got sidetracked."

"Can you tell me your name please?"

"Jon Talbain but I prefer Talbain."

A/N: Okay if you have any suggestions on who should add in Keitaro's harem (male or female), please either PM me or put it in the reviews. Thanks!


End file.
